pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
2013 Kids' Choice Awards
| next = 2014 }} at Figueroa Street, Los Angeles, CA]] The 26th Annual Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards was held on March 23, 2013, at the Galen Center in Los Angeles, California. Actor Josh Duhamel hosted the ceremony.Zach Johnson, Josh Duhamel Will Host Nickelodeon's 26th Annual Kids' Choice Awards, US Magazine, January 23, 2013 The "Orange Carpet" was set up in front of Galen Center on the sidewalks of Jefferson Boulevard. Voting on the 22 categories began on Thursday, February 14, 2013. Presenters and performers, and stunts Host * Josh Duhamel * Daniella Monet and cast of Nick Studio 10 (pre-show interstitials) Musical performers * Pitbull and Christina Aguilera – "Feel This Moment" * KeshaHaley Longman, Find Out Who's Performing With Pitbull at the 2013 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards!, OK!USA, March 12, 2013 – "We R Who We R" / "C'Mon" Presenters * Jessica Alba * Big Time Rush * Sandra Bullock * Steve Carell * Miranda Cosgrove * Lucas Cruikshank * Kaley Cuoco * Gabby Douglas * Ariana Grande * Lucy Hale * Neil Patrick Harris * Zachary Gordon * Dwight Howard * Logan Lerman * Jennette McCurdy *Cast of See Dad Run * Cory Monteith * Kevin Hart * Jaden Smith * Ashley Tisdale * Kristen Wiig Guest appearances * Amanda Seyfried * Josh Hutcherson * Fergie * Steven Tyler * Scott Baio * Megan Fox * Jerry Trainor * Nick Cannon * Rico Rodriguez * Darren Criss * Melissa Benoist * Mike "The Miz" Mizanin * Maryse Ouellet * Dwayne Johnson * Sophia Grace and Rosie *Mub and Grub from Epic (voiced by Aziz Ansari and Chris O'Dowd) Winners and nominees Winners are listed first, in bold. Other nominees are in alphabetical order. Movies Television Music Sports Miscellaneous Events within the show Slimed Celebrities In a pre-show promo, Josh Duhamel was slimed while revealing that he was the 2013 Kids' Choice Awards' host. Duhamel was also seen bathing in a bathtub full of slime during the promo. During the show, Josh Hutcherson, Amanda Seyfried, and a group of kids appeared in a special green room to advertise the upcoming movie "Epic". They were slimed by Mub and Grub from the movie. During the Show: * Pitbull – During the opening of the show, Pitbull and Christina Aguilera performed "Feel This Moment". Once the performance ended, Pitbull was drenched in a torrent of slime caused by Christina pushing a button. * Dwight Howard – Josh Duhamel challenged Dwight Howard to a basketball dunking competition. Duhamel made one dunk and Howard made the other and told him how it was supposed to be done. After Howard's dunk, the basketball hoop rained green slime on the famed basketball star. * Neil Patrick Harris and Sandra Bullock – During Neil Patrick Harris and Sandra Bullock's presentation, the two stars were covered in green slime while trying figuring out was Harris' special magic wand could do. * Josh Duhamel and Nick Cannon – At the end of the show, Duhamel and Cannon took part in a special zip line stunt to reveal the winner of "Best Male Buttkicker". After Dwayne Johnson won the award, he surprised the two stars with a grand finale of green slime all over them and the audience near the stage. International Distribution Regional Awards Favorite Asian Act (Asia) *''Shila Amzah'' *''Han Geng'' (Winner) *''Psy'' *''Sarah Geronimo'' Favorite Star (Germany/Austria/Switzerland) *''Lena Meyer-Landrut'' *''Daniele Negroni'' *''Luca Hänni'' (Winner) *''Cro'' Favorite Latin Artist (Latin America) *''Isabella Castillo'' (Winner, 2nd time in a row) *''Eme 15'' *''Martina Stoessel'' *''Danna Paola'' Favorite Star (Netherlands/Belgium) *''Ferry Doedens'' *''Gers Pardoel'' (Winner) *''Britt Dekker'' *''Epke Zonderland'' References *http://family-room.ew.com/2013/02/13/kids-choice-awards-2013-tv-nominees-exclusive/ *https://web.archive.org/web/20140122184504/http://www.nick.com/kids-choice-awards/all-winners/ External links * Nick.com's Official Kids' Choice Awards website Category:Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards Kids' Choice Awards Kids' Choice Kids' Choice Awards Category:2013 in Los Angeles Category:March 2013 events